megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei Wiki:Sandbox
Category:Administration This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Demon Template Demo |} Okay, it took some working, but I think I have it. I made this demo template based on a data and color scheme from Persona 2, and it would be pretty easy to make them similar in look to each of the games as long as I, or someone who can build templates, can see what the monster data looks like. I'm assuming each game has something like this of course. In situation where there is no monster data we'll make something up that we think represents the data properly and accurately. Anyway, to explain, the Arcana portion could be linked to that monsters arcana page. The monster image I intend to reach down to the LUC box so it keeps the height of the rest. I'll adjust it when I fill one of these in. This is just a first and foremost demo of what I'm thinking. All of the rest is standard fill in with the exception of the STR-LUc boxes, which I could make image bars for, representing their stats as they would appear in the game, but that depends if anyone minds that these images get uploaded at all, as there could be quite a few. Especially, across multiple games, but I think this would help seperate us from everyone else more too. Honestly, its work that I'm willing to do and it would be pretty easy for me to make them all very quickly by myself. Uhh... yeah. That's what's going through my head right now. ^_~ Akkilmar 19:39, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Project Labo Sample